


Diptych: Left

by Cynara



Category: Lone Gunmen
Genre: First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:31:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynara/pseuds/Cynara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morning loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Diptych: Left

Ringo woke. John was draped over him, chin tucked over one shoulder, one knee bent between his legs. John was hard against his ass, humping slowly and insistently. It turned Ringo on, Byers wanting him so much.

He decided not to roll over like usual and instead reached for the nightstand drawer. He found the tube buried at the back where he'd hid it. He'd half hoped John would find it, but Langly was tired of waiting.

He rapped John's hand with the tube. He could feel John starting to wake. "Go slow and use plenty." Ringo got harder with anticipation.

"Ringo?" John's consternation was evident through the sleep-tinged utterance. He shifted away from his lover.

Shit. "Please." Ringo waited, wondering until the cool gel touched him. He focused on the warmth against his back, the feel of John behind him. The pressure started in earnest and his erection flagged. He sank further into the bed to keep John from noticing.

Ringo startled as John passed the second ring. He was following instructions, slowly filling Ringo. He concentrated on the play of John's hands, of John's mouth on his neck. Then, lights.

"Ooohh." The sudden pleasure was intense and encompassing. It lessened as John shifted position, became punctuated, bloomed and receded. Ringo pushed away from the bed, hard again and desperate for John.

The movement shoved John in deeper, making him grunt. Ringo smiled and started moving, forcing more sounds from his lover. Wonderful noises.

John's arm wrapped under Langly's chest, the other hand closing around Ringo's cock. It was perfect, John rocking faster and hitting the sweet spot hard, pushing him closer. Ringo rolled his head to nuzzle John's beard. He was on the edge, just needed the least tap. He flew.

Ringo was still floating when John started pulling out. Ringo grabbed him by a thigh. Slowly, he permitted John to retreat. Langly rolled and snagged John for a kiss.

John knew how to kiss, kissed with a will. Now, Ringo felt everything again in that kiss, even sweeter and keener. He held John close when they had to break for breath, close enough he could see him. "John?"

John lay back, absently stroking Ringo. "I want to do it again. Exactly the way we did." He looked at Langly. "Should we have? We never talked... Never discussed protection."

Ringo sealed his mouth over John's. As he pulled back he answered, "I wouldn't have offered." Langly held John, waiting for him to get past his second thoughts and third guesses. "You'd have refused if there was a reason to."

Ringo could feel the arguments weighing in Byers' mind, shifting scales reflected in his body. Could feel the balance drop to his position, John relaxing against him. "You do so good." Ringo smiled and wrapped around Byers tighter. "Feel good in me."

John turned for a kiss. "Thank you," he breathed. More faintly he muttered, "When did sex get this good?"

"On the couch." Langly drifted off next to his armful.


End file.
